Multi-function mobile devices, including cellular “smart phones” and audio players are well known in the art. These typically comprise sophisticated computing devices with a variety of functionality, including providing telephone service, location (GPS) information, and Internet service among others. A major use of such devices is for audio playback using headphones.
Because extended use of cellular signal for location services, and extensive processor use for mobile device applications uses considerable power these devices frequently lack sufficient battery power for lengthy periods of operation. Consequently, battery packs have been developed which attach to mobile devices, usually substantially increasing the weight and bulk of the device.
Headphones are frequently used with mobile devices for use while listening to music or gaming. To drive high-end performance headphones, such as over-ear headphones, and headphones designed for high fidelity sound, audiophiles frequently prefer to pair their mobile devices to digital audio converters (DACs). Current DACs include amplifiers for boosting audio signal, and in many cases, modifying signals according to predetermined or programmable equalization profiles.
The popularity of battery backs and DACs causes another issue to arise with the increased popularity of mobile devices, that of storage. Since mobile devices are typically larger than conventional cellular telephones, in particular due to a large interactive screen, users have trouble carrying both a mobile device, and a conventional wallet on their person, in addition to keys and other paraphernalia, conveniently.
Currently, there is no effective, convenient way of pairing DACs with mobile devices. Separate, but connected by cords, mobile devices and DACs are awkward to carry together and frequently come apart, resulting in unplugging of cabling, audio disruption, and potential damage to both the amplifier and mobile device. Users typically tie the devices together by improvising with a strap or rubber band. While battery packs that connect to mobile devices are known in the art, they are designed primarily for permanent attachment to a mobile device, making them heavy, unwieldy and cumbersome. Finally, the inclusion of a DAC or battery pack presents an unreasonable storage burden for conventional pants pockets when included with a wallet, keys, etc.
For this reason, there is a need in the art for a mobile device case and attachment capable of holding and protects the mobile device while allowing peripheral devices, such as battery packs, DACs and wallets to attach to the mobile device. There is also a need in the art for an attachment that allows the mobile device to remain encased, while allowing peripheral devices to be removed and reinstalled easily and efficiently as desired.